<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when you find your boyfriend’s old jersey by yamaguchikinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476932">when you find your boyfriend’s old jersey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchikinnie/pseuds/yamaguchikinnie'>yamaguchikinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, M/M, cute miya osamu, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchikinnie/pseuds/yamaguchikinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi and osamu are moving in together what happens when yamaguchi finds a box with osamu’s jersey?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when you find your boyfriend’s old jersey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>currently at this moment yamaguchi was moving the last of his boxes into his and osamu’s apartment. they have been dating ever since osamu confessed that he wanted to make onigiri for yamaguchi in the middle of the game. the planned to move in with each other as soon as yamaguchi graduated from high school it just took a while for everyone to get their shit together. </p><p>at the moment osamu is working at his restaurant and that just leaves yamaguchi doing the moving because he doesn’t have class today. right now yamaguchi is setting up their joint bedroom. setting up knickknacks, making the bed, all that good stuff. then when he was in the middle of setting up their new mirror he notice a box tucked in the back corner of the room. and being the curious person he is he stalked across the room to go and see what’s inside it. upon picking up the box yamaguchi realizes that it says “osamu” on it. </p><p>and thus began yamaguchi’s moral dilemma.<br/>“i mean we are going to be living together, why can’t i open the box”<br/>“just because you’re living together doesn’t mean you can invade his privacy”<br/>“but soon his privacy will be our privacy if he didn’t want me to put it away why is it in this room”<br/>“but it was tucked in the back corner, why would he tuck something away in the back if he wanted you to find it” <br/>“but we share everything”<br/>“maybe he’s hiding something”<br/>“oh screw it im opening the box”<br/>“fine open it”</p><p>as soon as the two voices agreed yamaguchi took the box in his hands and set it on the dresser. then he opened the box and found<br/>“inarizaki sports wear?” yamaguchi said out loud while tugging on the items of clothing in the box. first was osamus jacket, then his pants, a sweatshirt<br/>“for a school whose motto was ‘we don’t need memories’ he sure has a lot of them” yamaguchi wondered aloud while picking up the last item.<br/>“is this what i think it is” it was<br/>“it’s his second year jersey” <br/>yamaguchi walked over to the mirror and held the jersey up to his chest. it was a little broad and baggy but it makes sense because osamu was the tiniest bit taller than him and much broader than him. osamu got broader as the years have past but yamaguchi has stayed pretty much the same. </p><p>“i mean it’s already out of the box might as well tried it on” yamaguchi said pulling off his shirt. the jersey was soft, it smelled like old fabric (because it was), the number 11 was faded,  the shirt was lose around his shoulder and exposed his collar bones, and hit the top of thighs. he posed in front of the mirror. now he’s clad in his boxer shorts and his boyfriends old jersey. </p><p>the sound of the front door unlocking snapped him out of his trance. <br/>“oh god oh god he can’t be home yet it’s too early” he panicked glancing at the clock, it was in fact not too early and he was right on time.<br/>“tadashi, sweetheart i’m home” osamu called. <br/>“yeah yeah one second ‘samu” yamaguchi replied. <br/>“where are sweetheart? are you in the bedroom” <br/>“yeah i-i am ‘samu one second” yamaguchi was panicking he didn’t want osamu to know he was snooping. three knocks interrupted his spiraling. <br/>“dashi i’m coming in” <br/>“w-wait ‘samu” yamaguchi tried to stop the door but was too late.<br/>“sweetheart why do you sound so nervous?- oh” osamu as but trailed off once he saw yamaguchi wearing only boxer shorts and his jersey.<br/>“h-hi ‘samu” yamaguchi stuttered nervously</p><p>osamu seemed to be in trance as he walked over to yamaguchi placing his hands on his waist<br/>“osamu are you okay?” yamaguchi asked as he placed his hands on his chest. <br/>osamu snapped back to reality, “yeah, yeah baby i’m fine. i’m more than fine. you just look so good in my jersey”<br/>yamaguchi looked down at the jersey “oh yeah i found your box in the back of the room and i got curious you know. then i found the jersey and it was so soft and it smelled kinda like you and just wanted to put it on for a second” he blurted out.<br/>“hey hey baby relax breath for a second”<br/>“i- you’re not mad?”<br/>“sweetheart how could i possibly be mad when you look so cute in my jersey” osamu said placing a kiss on yamaguchi’s forehead. <br/>“thank you osamu and sorry for snooping through your stuff”<br/>“baby don’t worry about it my stuff is now your stuff now” <br/>“are you sure”<br/>“sweetheart of course i’m sure” <br/>“okay” yamaguchi said smiling at osamu<br/>“okay so baby now we are going way the onigiri i brought home from the restaurant and while we eat we will watch the movie of your choosing. then once we are done with our meal and movie we are going to take a bath together and then go to bed. how does that sound?”<br/>“it sounds perfect osamu” yamaguchi replied lacing his fingers with osamu.<br/>“good now let’s get started” osamu said giving yamaguchi a peck on the lips, “ready let’s go”<br/>he says leading yamaguchi to the living room where the food is. </p><p>“what movie are you feeling like tonight sweetheart” <br/>“mmmm how about ‘clue’” yamaguchi said taking a bite, “mmh this is really good ‘samu” <br/>“of course it is baby i made it”<br/>“you could stand to be a little more humble”<br/>“ahh come one you love my overwhelming confidence” osamu says encasing yamaguchi in hug and placing him on his lap. <br/>“stop being so cuddly and pay attention to the movie” <br/>“you see i would pay attention to your movie but you look so delectable in my jersey. i just can’t take my eyes off you” <br/>“well you’re gonna have to try because there is still about an hour left so try an manage”<br/>“oh ouch sweetheart you wound me” <br/>“shh shh just pay attention”<br/>“yes yes as you wish” osamu said shutting up for the rest of the movie</p><p>.... </p><p>“well that was a good movie” yamaguchi says standing and stretching his arms above his head.<br/>“yeah the multiple endings were particularly interesting” osamu say rising up and placing his arms around yamaguchi’s waist, “let’s go draw our bath hmm” he says kissing him on the cheek. <br/>“yeah yeah come on ‘samu let’s go” yamaguchi says lacing their fingers together and pull osamu towards the bathroom. once inside of the bathroom osamu places yamaguchi on the toilet and says, “don’t you dare lift a finger i’m gonna draw the you the most perfect bath and you are gonna sit there and look absolutely perfect” he finished with a peck on yamaguchi’s lips.<br/>“if you keep pampering me so then i’m gonna end up a spoiled brat” </p><p>“and that will be on me sweetheart” osamu says pulling out yamaguchi’s lavender bubble bath and bath salts. he let the bath water get to a respectable temperature before implementing them into the bath. <br/>“okay the bath is all ready sweetheart now up”<br/>“up? am i a dog now samu?”<br/>“no i just want you to stand up so i can undress you unless you want to bathe fully clothed” <br/>“okay okay i get it” yamaguchi says raising his arms up.<br/>“good boy” osamu says stripping yamaguchi of the jersey, “okay just take off your boxers and we are good to go” he says stripping himself of his own shirt. <br/>“okay ‘samu let’s soak” yamaguchi says stepping into the tub. then osamu steps in behind yamaguchi and sits with yamaguchi in front of him. <br/>“i’m glad we sprung for the bigger bath sweetheart,” osamu said nuzzling into yamaguchi’s neck. <br/>“yeah considering i’m 5’11 and your 6’0, kinda makes awkward for cuddling in the bath” yamaguchi says playing with osamu’s fingers. yamaguchi yawns, “i am getting kinda sleepy tho” <br/>“well then sweetheart in that case just leans your head back and close your eyes. i will wake you when the water gets cold” <br/>“okay samu” yamaguchi sighs out as he leans back onto his boyfriend. </p><p>30 minutes later </p><p>“yamaguchi” poke “sweetheart” poke “baby the water is cold” osamu said trying to awaken yamaguchi. <br/>“mmm what” yamaguchi mumbled <br/>“the water is cold baby”<br/>“mmm okay” yamaguchi says but not making any moves to get up. <br/>“okay baby” osamu says moving to go and pick yamaguchi up.<br/>“mmm samu put me down” yamaguchi weakly protested tapping his fists against osamu’s chest.<br/>“okay princess” osamu says place yamaguchi on their counter, “arms up babe” he said holding the jersey. yamaguchi did so with a soft “mmmph”. <br/>“good job now lift your hips” osamu instructed holding yamaguchi’s boxers.<br/>“mmkay”<br/>“now stay there and sit still while i get dress okay sweetheart” osamu instructs then giving him a kiss to his forehead </p><p>after osamu got dress he scooped yamaguchi up bridle style and carried him to their bedroom. after opening the door he place yamaguchi on the bed and tucked him in, osamu then went back to the restroom to brush his teeth and clean up the bottles from the bath. when he came back yamaguchi was slightly more awake. “hey sweetheart” he said as he slid in next to yamaguchi, “how are you feeling”<br/>“mmm unbelievably relaxed samu,” yamaguchi said giving osamu a quick kiss on the cheek, “thank you for the royal treatment” <br/>“of course baby you are my little prince after all” he says scooping yamaguchi into his chest. <br/>“are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that i’m wearing your jersey? hmm?” yamaguchi inquired while drawing hearts on osamu’s chest with his finger.<br/>“i mean i can’t lie when i say you look damn cute in my clothes so yeah maybe that was a little insensitive. but jersey or no jersey i’ll pamper you any day of the week” <br/>“mhmm sure samu, but can we go to sleep we don’t have anything to do tomorrow and i am dead tired”<br/>“of course anything for my little prince” osamu whispers with one final kiss to yamaguchi’s forehead, “goodnight my prince” </p><p>“good night samu”</p><p>“i love you”</p><p>“love you too”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ahhh!!! i love me some osayama.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>